Starch-derived products include sugars and fermentation goods.
A variety of sugars, which find their use in food and pharmaceutical industries, can be prepared from starch. Generally, the starch is first isolated from starch-containing produce by a tedious and costly process. Further, the process involves use of undesirable chemicals.
Fermentation goods such as wine and vinegar also have great commercial value. Traditional production methods require a long fermentation time due to the slow rate of converting starch to fermentable sugars by microorganisms.
Thus, there exists a need to develop better processes for preparing starch-derived products.